Mission Outside of Town
by Neko Kun37
Summary: This is my first fanfic so i hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic plz tell me how it was :)**

Naruto walked into Tsunade's office and asked,''whats the big emergency?''

''There have been spottings of rogue ninja outside the village," relpied Tsunade.

"And you want me to go alone and defeat them like the awesome ninja I am?" said Naruto.

"No," said Tsunade,"Hinata and Sakura will be accompaning you."

"Oh," replied Naruto," thats a bummer but oh well when do we have to go?"

"As soon as your ready...and you better be ready in five minutes."

As Naruto left the office and got outside he spotted Sakura and Hinata waiting outside.

"Hurry up Naruto we have to go now." bursted Sakura

"Ok, ok I'll be back in a minute." replied Naruto.

Naruto grabbed all of his ninja gear and went to the gate where sakura and Hinata were waiting.

On there way out Naruto started complaining about how he was hungry.

"Shut up Naruto we're on a mission your going to have to wait until we're done with the mission.

Right as she said that a shuriken whizzed right past them and stuck right out of the trunk of the tree.

"Hide." Naruto shouted.

Everyone ran and hid under the brush.

In front of sakura landed a ninja and said

"Come out, come out wherever you are." he said.

Naruto popped out from under a bush and threw a shuriken and it hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow that hurt you punk." the ninja said," your going to regret that."

Naruto pulled out two more shurikens but a kunai hit him in the right arm and he dropped the shuriken in pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." mocked the ninja

"Fine then have it your way." said Naruto "Shadow-clone justu."

The real Naruto slipped away behind a bush as all of the shadow clones were hit with shurikens and kunais.Naruto winked at Hinata and she jumped into the tree above. A ninja dropped out of a tree, then two more, then another. Then Hinata came falling. Naruto ran from his cover and caught just before she hit the ground. Three ninjas came from their hiding spots in the trees.

"Looky here what do we have? Two small fries trying to get rid of us eh?

A kunai popped out from under the bushes and was flung at the ninja in front but he deflected it and said,  
"get out you cowerd." he said, then paused " well then I'll get you myself. He ran to the bush grabbed Sakura and flung her on the ground in front of Naruto who was still holding Hinata.

"Your going to regret that," yelled Naruto, " If you ever touch one of us again I will kill you."

"Ha what are you going to do hurt me I'm so scared," he said, he picked up Sakura and held a kunai up to her neck and said if you get any closer your little friend here gets it."

Naruto set Hinata down and said " I told you if you touched one of us again I'll kill you."

"Shadow-clone justu,'' yelled Naruto.

Fifty clones formed and they all jumped at the ninja he dropped Sakura and fought off the clones. After all of the clones were killed Just Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and the rogue ninja was left. Naruto charged the ninja and threw several punches but he blocked them all.

"Why won't you just accept defeat little kid?" mocked the ninja.

"Because I am Naruto Uzumaki, that is why I won't accept defeat," yelled Naruto

"Well since you told me your name I might as well tell you mine, its Mizuki."

"Well sorry Mizuki but I won't lose so get ready," blurted Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

What is this chakra around his body thought Mizuki

Naruto ran at Mizuki and kicked him straight in the air. Before Mizuki could controll his actions Naruto jumped up and punched him in the face and Mizuki came straight down and hit the ground. Mizuki got up and threw a round-house kick at Naruto but he grabbed it, spun around, and threw him to the ground. Mizuki recovered and ran away. Now to get back to the village Naruto thought. He pick up Sakura, put her around his back and held Hinata in his arms.

When Naruto got back to the village Kiba and Shikamaru were at the gate talking when they saw Naruto carrying Sakura and Hinata. They each grabbed one of the girls.

"We'll take them to Lady Tsunade" ,Kiba said and him and Shikamaru left.

Naruto went to get some ramen noodles. He was thinking about the rogue ninja, and where he went. When he got there he ordered a bowl of ramen and devoured it in one minute. He asked for another one. Three more bowls later he said, "Thanks put it on my tab." He decided to go check on Hinata and Sakura. When he got there he saw Hinata with a bandage on her arm, but Sakura was fine. He said, "Hi girls, hows it goin?" Sakura said, "Fine," and Hinata said, "f-fine N-naruto Kun." That was some fight. Lady Tsunade came in and said, "Hello Naruto, how are you." "I'm fine," said Naruto. "Did you get the rogue ninjas Naruto?" said Lady Tsunade. There was a silence for a minute. Then Naruto said, "…No…he got away." "Well then once Hinata and Sakura are healed I will have you three go to the Land of Rice Patties and go find him and bring him back," Lady Tsunade said, "He has vital information about where Oroochimaru is hiding and where the Hidden Sound Village is."

A week later Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were on the way to the Land of Rice Patties when they ran into a merchant with Hidden Leaf Village head bands for sale. "Hey," said Naruto, "Where did you get those headbands?" The merchant said, "I killed some ninja's and took them." Naruto yelled, "Why you thief your going to regret that." The merchant pulled out a kunai and swung it at Naruto. But Naruto blocked it with a kunai also. The Battle had begun.


End file.
